creepypasta_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
I'm Sorry, Chef Pee Pee...
The story goes as such: September 29, 2017 I like watching SuperMarioLogan a lot. My favorite character was Bowser Junior. I was going through Youtube One Day when I saw a new SML video called SML Movie: Im Sorry Chef Pee Pee. When I saw the notification, my mind was racing with thoughts such as "Is this a joke?", "Is this the halloween video, but posted early?", I ignored it and started watching. Junior was having a good day, spending time with his friends, making jokes about Cody's Mom, you know, the usual things that Junior likes. One day, he made a mistake that changed his life forever. It goes a little like this, Junior was playing football in the house with Jeffy, when, on accident, Jeffy punted the ball high enough to break the ceiling, and right when that happened, the ceiling fell on Chef Pee Pee, and knocked him out unconscious, with his face splattered across the kitchen counter and floor. Junior was scared but luckily he knew the trick, Junior tried to make Chef Pee Pee a new face by getting playdoh and using glue and tape to hopefully get the face to look good as new. But, right when Junior was done making the last piece of playdoh, Chef Pee Pee awoke, and boy, was he pissed. Chef Pee Pee actually GREW a new face underneath his old one, and it looked terrifying as fuck. Junior fell to his knees when he saw, the lifeless, fucked up, Chef Pee Pee standing right above him, trying to keep it calm, Junior cracked a joke, but when Chef Pee Pee heard it, he SLASHED at Junior, making Junior cry so hard, that he had waterfalls of tear and blood coming out of his nose and eyes and mouth. Chef Pee Pee started choking Junior, and Junior kept repeating while crying, "I'm Sorry, Chef Pee Pee!", "I'm Sorry!", and as Junior said that, Chef Pee Pee dug his hands deep into Junior's body, so much so, that Junior's heart was destroyed. This episode was deleted by YouTube because it violated Community Guidelines, but I remember this episode, it scared the living daylights out of me, i'll never see Chef Pee Pee the same way again. I think me and my friends were the only ones that noticed the mysterious video, because after that, nobody had ever talked about it. If anyone else has seen the video, please let me know. I'm sure me and my friends were the only ones to notice this, considering no one else had talked about it. UPDATE: Someone messaged me the other day, saying that they managed to nab a screenshot from one of Chilly's vlogs. Here is the picture: Chef Pee Pee can be seen on the kitchen table, with dust surrounding him. Junior doesn't seem to be in the shot, however. I sincerely hope this can lead to more discoveries about the mystery video. Category:SML Category:Creepypasta Category:Lost Episodes Category:Stories Category:Sopt Sign Is Cuming From U Category:Nofootage Incorporated